


the Queen

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female-Centric, Gen, No Romance, No Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Синяки алели на её плечах и грудях, а в темных, орешковых глазах — вторение. Королева. Королева. Я всегда ею была. Всегда ею буду.





	

«Королева» - вшито в её душу и тело не золотой нитью, не змейкой шелка или кружев, нет. Оно вшито травинкой — не изящной, не ровной. С кучей заусенцев и маленьких шипов, струйками кислого сока, и взгляд у девчонки вовсе не человеческий, не детский. Медь в глазу принадлежала маленькому волчку, что смотрел из-подо лба злобно, облизывая губы изнутри и желая впиться в глотку. Крепко. Что не отцепишь.  
  
Она — не старший ребенок в семье, нет. Не старший; не сорняк в саду, что глушит младших братьев, нет-нет. Она — луч света, что даровал младшим - пускай иногда и не родным братьям — покой и радость, веру в то, что ночь может быть темна, холодна, но рассвет придет. Рано или поздно.  
  
Старшие? Им насрать. Мать и отчим — им до лампочки, всегда было наплевать. Заняты друг другом, своими терками и бедами, они вовсе не замечали ничего вокруг; предпочитали вкус старого доброго ирландского пива разговору с детьми.  
Их можно понять. Нельзя простить.   
  
Синяки алели на её плечах и грудях, а в темных, орешковых глазах — вторение. Королева. Королева. Я всегда ею была. Всегда ею буду.  
  
Первый побег — ей нет и шестнадцати, но в ту ночь было слегка приоткрытое окно, и плохая компания, если честно, не казалась в дыму дешевой сигареты такой уж и плохой. За «девчонку» она выбивала зубы и ломала челюсти, сплевывая сгустки крови после точных ударов в живот. За прикосновение к себе она лупила на поражение, не заботясь о чужой целостности, выживании. Защищала себя, потому что больше — некому.   
  
_Есть только один человек, которым ты можешь быть. Кого можешь защищать. Кого можешь спасти.  
Ты сама._  
  
Ирландка от плоти и до крови, до мыслей в очаровательной головушке. Она гордилась этим; училась оправдывать своё наследие, занимаясь то мелкими делами, то чем-то посерьезнее, не особенно заботясь о себе, не сильно думая о последствиях.  
  
Если честно, она не помнила того момента, как повстречала Хокстона. Вот вовсе, хоть убей — не помнила и все. Возникало чувство, что вот она взламывает замки в одиночестве, оборачивается и периодически вздрагивает от вида собственной тени, а вот... уже и он. Чертов британский ублюдок, в котором слишком много этой самой «британщины»; настолько дохуя, что аж зубы сводит. Бесит. Она его ненавидела, он её бесил, но в нем было что-то большее, чем просто отставленный мизинец при отпивании чая. Да, что-то определенно большее. Возможно, дело было в том, что он учил её, обучал всему, чему мог, а, может, и в том, что вел себя с ней по-человечески — в отличие от тех же братьев — черт, во общем-то, знает.  
  
Говорят, люди слишком быстро привыкают к хорошему.  
  
Если бы её заставили назвать самые лучшие дни в своей жизни, то она бы даже под пытками не призналась в том, что это — они. Были они; теплые вечера на съемных квартирках, игры на расстроенных гитарах и вкус кислого пива на языке, растянутые свитера. Нечто, напоминающее... семью, может быть.  
  
Почти счастье, почти персональный ад, но рано или поздно нужно идти дальше, не так ли?  
  
Рано или поздно... _нужно ведь, хм?_  
  
Она слишком хорошо помнила шершавый руль, запах освежителя. А еще — чужую тощую фигурку в боковом зеркале, и нажать на педаль газа в ту ночь для неё было одновременно и самым легким, и самым, мать его, тяжким поступком во всей гребанной жизни. Тогда на кончике языка был словно бы привкус пепла, а в глазах охотничий азарт, и пускай сбегать было опасно, Кловер знала: Хокс не откроет стрельбу по грузовику. На шум сбежится вся охрана склада, а ему это не нужно — не тогда, когда он остался один.  
  
«Королева» - вторила она сама себе, когда продавала винтовки ливийским повстанцам. Одна из оных легла в руку слишком хорошо, и, мазнув пальцем по холодному боку, Кловер кивала сама себе.  
«Королева». А эта винтовка — её «Гнев».   
  
Глаза Бейна, наверное, чёрные, как и всепоглощающая тьма за его спиной. Он предложил то, от чего воистину невозможно отказаться, а девушка даже и не пыталась, если честно. Чужой голос отдавал привкусом желчи, глухим ударом и цветком с гнилыми шипами под ребра, а она лишь хмыкала в ответ. Выдохнула кратко «когда начинать» - и на этом все.  
В этом вся она.  
  
Усмехаясь и зовя долгими днями спустя одного уродца на свободе «британским ублюдком», Королева была почти что счастлива. Почти, потому что родные и двоюродные братья, отец и матушка — чепуха, верно лишь наследие и то, что за её острыми лопатками — люди, которые защитят и прикроют задницу в нужный момент. Её клан.  
  
Кловер большего и не надо.


End file.
